marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 314
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * ** Skubar * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** * * * * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Sharon talks about the various traumas she experienced that got her to this point: ** As revealed in , Sharon was raped by the minions of Karl Malus while she was his prisoner in - . ** Later she was exposed to cosmic rays in and mutated into a She-Thing. ** Initially in the transformation made Sharon suicidal, but she started coming to terms with her transformation after meeting X-Factor's Beast in . * Ben mentions how he used to live with Mole Man, this was in , before he rejoined the Fantastic Four after a long estrangement from the group. * The dimensional portals that the Fantastic Four discover this issue were created by the enigmatic Caretakers as revealed in . * Johnny mentions how Ben was upset that he married "Alicia Masters" and almost broke up the team as a result. The situation is far more complicated than Johnny is making it sound. The drama is as follows: ** Ben and the real Alicia Masters dated for a long time, since . ** Meanwhile, Johnny and Crystal dated between - until the outside world's pollution forced her to return home to Attilan. ** Crystal ended up rescuing Quicksilver along the way and the two fell in love as seen in - . Crystal and Quicksilver later got married in . Johnny had a series of failed relationships while Ben and Alicia remained together over the years. ** When most of the Fantastic Four were among those kidnapped by the Beyonder to battle in the first Secret Wars on Battleworld, Ben discovered he could change back and forth and believe it was because of Battleworld itself. He decided to stay there in . ** Ben remained in Battleworld between - where he eventually lost his ability to change back into Ben Grimm and returned to Earth. ** As explained in , Alicia was secretly replaced by the Skrull spy Lyja who was sent to infiltrate the Fantastic Four. With the Thing no longer part of the team she focused her attention on Johnny. Lyja took Alicia's place during the events of . ** When he arrived in he discovered that Johnny was now in a relationship with "Alicia". ** In the truth of what Reed had known came out and the Thing quit the Fantastic Four. ** Ben ended up joining the Mole Man's society , where he still held a grudge against Reed and the Fantastic Four for everything that happened to him. Despite this he grudgingly rejoined the team when they later came looking for him. ** Johnny recently married "Alicia" in ** Meanwhile, Crystal had and affair with Norm Webster and was eventually caught during the events of through . ** In Ben realized that he still loved Alicia Masters. ** Reed elected Ben to replace him as leader of the Fantastic Four in ** Ben then asked Crystal to join the Fantastic Four in , Which Johnny believed was to force him to leave the team or ruin his marriage. ** Johnny went so far as to accuse Crystal of trying to break up his marriage in . ** Johnny and Crystal later buried the hatchet in . * Belasco appears here following the events of when he tried to interrupt the wedding of Ka-Zar and Shanna the She-Devil in order to make Shanna his bride. That plot ended in failure. * Belasco mentions two other women he tried to make is brides they are: ** The aforementioned Shanna the She-Devil, who at this point had tried to take Shanna as his bride on three occasions: - , - and . ** Illyana Rasputin the young sister of the X-Men's Colossus in & - . * Ben remembers the realm of the Cat-People after he visited it with the West Coast Avengers in . Ben wasn't present when the Cat-People later turned on the Avengers in . * The battle between Doctor Strange and Shuma-Gorath are depicted from the events taking place in . Following his brief appearance here Doctor Strange next appears in while Shuma-Gorath next appears in the third story of . * The narration borrows a line from the story where Doctor Strange battles Shuma-Gorath for the first time. * Master Pandimonium appears here following his last appearance in When he fled both the Avengers and the Cat-People. | Trivia = | Recommended = ''West Coast Avengers'' #14, ''West Coast Avengers'' #15 | Links = }}